1. Field
Embodiments relate to a deposition apparatus and a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, an organic light emitting display has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response speed. Thus, the organic light emitting display has been in the limelight as the next-generation display device.
In general, the organic light emitting display has a structure in which an emission layer is inserted between an anode and a cathode to realize colors. Light emission may occur from the re-combination of holes and electrons emitted from the anode and the cathode in the emission layer. In addition, to provide greater light emission efficiency, intermediate layers such as an electron injection layer (EIL), an electron transport layer (ETL), a hole transport layer (HTL), and a hole injection layer (HIL) may be selectively inserted between the respective electrodes and the emission layer.